


Nothing's gonna change my love for you

by kelli113



Series: Happy Holidays Series [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is used to doing the wooing. Pity Bruce didn't get the memo.<br/>Preslash s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's gonna change my love for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bec Muir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bec+Muir), [Lorelaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelaia/gifts).



> Yet another prompt by my dear friend Bec, whose mind is never empty of ideas for me to find the words for.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same title by George Benson. Listen to it. From Bruce’s POV.

It started off simple. So simple, at first, that he shrugged it off as a joke from Pepper. He’d been gone for so long, spent so much time in hotels, he’d figured the candy heart on his pillow was Pepper’s way of saying, look, I can give you the amenities too. No problem. He tossed it in his mouth, crunched it up, and forgot about it.  
The next one he found sitting in his favourite coffee mug. Tipping it onto his palm, he stared at it for a moment, relieved he’d thought to look in the mug before tipping the coffee into it. Pepper would never do this, she’d know the coffee was too important. Speaking of important, that new gadget… he tossed the candy heart onto the bench and raced back to the lab.  


It was when they started appearing more frequently, that he started to wonder where the hell they were coming from. Still, he wasn’t unduly worried about it until he found the one stuck to the inside of the iron man helmet. “What the hell is going on here?” he wondered out loud, and by chance, Pepper walked in just as he managed to get the candy out of his suit. “Aww,” she said as he snarled at her. “Someone has a valentine.” That pulled him up short.  
“Valentine?” He asked, and she nodded, pointed at the calendar. February 14.  
It wasn’t Pepper. He’d made sure of that. Clint and Natasha were gone from the tower, not that he had seriously considered them for more than a few seconds. It probably wasn’t Steve. Steve Rogers would be, if possible, even more corny than candy valentine hearts. Thor was gone, so it most likely wasn’t him, disregarding possible Asgardian magic. That left only one person.

“Dr. Banner? Bruce? Are you here?”  


Tony stuck his head in the doorway of the lab he’d assigned for Bruce’s use since the man had been staying with him. After the battle with Loki was over, he’d offered the man a place to stay, so they could go over a few experiments they’d discussed briefly but not had a chance to follow up on.  
Bruce so far seemed to be an exceptional guest, quiet, he stayed out of the way when Tony was busy, but he was immediately on hand the moment Tony wanted to talk. He’d made some fantastic suggestions that Tony had been itching to put to use. Now he was looking for the man, as Pepper had told him that Bruce had skipped both breakfast and lunch that day. She had told him in no uncertain terms that it was Tony’s responsibility to make sure the Hulk didn’t appear as a result of a hunger headache. Tony thought that was highly unlikely, but he’d gone to find the man all the same. It gave him the excuse he needed, and questioning the man would get him the answer he needed, if not necessarily the answer he wanted.  


Lab being a no go, he wandered through, into the connecting bedroom. Tony Stark of all people knew how important it was to a scientist to have the amenities near the lab.  


“Bruce? You around? Everything alrigh…” Bruce emerged, and Tony’s mouth dried up. “Oh, ok.”  
Bruce was naked. Well, he had a towel, but it was so skimpy that Tony was willing to call it naked, it was close enough. Tony was aware that Bruce was an attractive man, hell, he knew how attracted he was to the man, but he hadn’t realised it was going to affect him so much. He wondered if Bruce knew all he had to do was walk around in a loincloth sized towel, and Tony Stark would be reduced to a gibbering mess. Probably not. Bruce was staring at Tony like he’d grown an extra head. Considering the tightness of his pants, that probably wasn’t too far off the mark. Oh, he was coming closer, and he was smiling. “Tony?”  


When Bruce stopped, millimetres separating them, Tony considered running. He appreciated his friendship with Bruce, and didn’t want to spoil it. He was well aware that his propensity for fucking and running was one of those things that spoiled friendships. Then he thought about how much he wanted Bruce, and thought, to hell with it. He was sure Bruce was surprised when Tony leaned forward and crushed their lips firmly together, judging from the interesting noises and squirming, very surprised, but he didn’t back off.  


Slowly, Bruce relaxed into the kiss, twining his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulling him closer. The kiss softened, and finally they broke apart, breathing heavily. “Tony…” Bruce said softly, and to stall the questions he was sure were coming, Tony lifted his fist in front of their faces. “What do you know about this?” he asked. The shade of pink Bruce’s face turned when he saw the heart candy was very becoming, and it answered all of Tony’s questions. Well, except one. “Bruce… why didn’t you just say something?”  


Bruce’s face turned from pink to red. “I’m not much good with feels.” He said, and Tony choked back a laugh. “Feels?” he questioned. Bruce nodded, and this time Tony did laugh, long and loud, before smacking a big kiss on the tip of Bruce’s nose. “And what, you think I am?” His smile softened when Bruce tried to pull away, and he slid a hand into the man’s hair to keep him close. “It’s ok,” he said softly, “we can work out our feels together.” Then he jerked back. “Hey! Your hair is dry!”  


Confused, Bruce nodded. “Yeah, so?” Tony frowned, ruffling the soft locks gently. “If your hair is dry, then you weren’t showering. Why are you just wearing a towel?” Bruce’s face had just begun to return to it’s natural colour, now it zoomed straight back to red again. “Well, you see,” he began nervously, “the candy was the first step in my grand seduction of you. The being naked was then next part. You kind of jumped the gun there a little when you kissed me.”  
Tony tried very hard not to laugh again, and of course he failed. But he made up for it by kissing Bruce very softly and deeply, before saying, “Bruce, honey, if you’d jumped straight to the naked part, you probably would have seduced me days ago, without resorting to the candy.”  


Bruce Banner paused for a moment, thought this through, then smiled devilishly, and wiggled his hips. As his towel fell to the floor, he leaned in and whispered in Tony’s ear, “consider yourself seduced.”


End file.
